Gameboys,Kissing,And an Awkward Conversation
by Raula
Summary: "Impatient Barbarian," Magnus thought rolling his eyes "honestly what did Alec see in this moron?"  Jace is pissed.he goes looking for Alec,but instead gets an awkward conversation with our favorite Warlock.  Review if you DARE...SEQUEL is up:


Jace was angry.

He stomped and gnashed his teeth at the rain falling down on him. Each drop seaming to sizzle off his muscular arms. His black t-shirt all ready soaked and clinging to his toned strong body from the short run fro the Institution to Magnus's front door. Jace banged on the cold metal surface. No answer. Jace banged even louder. Still no answer. Jace fumed and without hesitation swung his leg up and kicked the door so hard it burst open with a BOOM! SMACK!

"Take that, freaking Magic…fairy-crap door."

Magnus was livid.

Magnus wiped the perspiration that was forming from his brow, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Simon, dear Simon, could you please turn down that damn mundane trinket before I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Magnus screeched in frustration.

Simon, Maia, and Isabel looked up from Simon's lap where his GAMEBOY sat. "Sorry Magnus, and thanks again for helping us track down this creep." Simon amended, smiling sheepishly.

Magnus grumbled and waved a dismissing hand at the bunch. Simon went on talking about the different levels and how to get pass some giant monkey who throws barrels or something. Isabel and Maia went back to pretending to care about the video game and doing whatever they could to get as close to Simon as possible. Magnus snorted. Typical. Magus would have been a little less peeved if today hadn't been his day off and if he hadn't been planning it with his dark haired Angel. Magnus was about to turn back to concentrating on looking for some cretin wanted by the Clave, when a loud obnoxious booming knock rattled the door.

"Read the sign you ignorant buffoon, I'm closed today!" Magnus yelled, "or at least I was supposed be…" He grumbled.

"I think it might be Jace, he said he would meet up with us later." Isabel looked towards the rattling door.

"The more reason not to open the door." Magnus glowered.

The door ruptured, sending a booming echo though the silent house. Through the now broken remains of the door a red faced drenched Jace walked in.

"Where's Alec!" Jace growled, stomping around heatedly (not some sexy tainted joke), stomping around like a child or wild boar.

"Why?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to him!"

"He's peeing."

"Uhhhhgggg!" Jace groaned flailing his arms.

"_Impatient Barbarian,"_ Magnus thought rolling his eyes _"honestly what did Alec see in this moron?"_

Jaces nostrils flared as if reading Magnus's thoughts. "I'm so pissed!" He cried.

"You're going to have to wait since, once again I say, Alec is in the restroom."

"What?"

" But if you cannot wait that long, my sink is always in service." Magnus pointed over to his shining kitchen sink. "Though, please aim away from my china dishes, they're worth more than your head…scratch that, they're worth more than someone who actually _HAS _a functional, capable mind."

"Magnus I'm not gonna pee in your sink, I don't even have to pee, it was just an

express-"

"Why won't you pee in my sink?" Magnus interrupted offended.

"What? Magnus I don't have to-"

"Is my sink not good enough for your urine?"

"Are you even listening? I-"

"Are you afraid to pee in public?"

By now Simons GAMEBOY was forgotten and the three teens resting on the couch looked up at Jace for his retort.

Jace stuttered "I…I just…"

"Goodness!" Magnus toted, shakin his head in awe. "You're a Shadow Hunter, you face dangers known to no other man, you fight demons, you go into battles with bloodthirsty savage murderous demons, not knowing if you'll come back alive. Yet you can't even leak out a little pee in front of your closets friends!"

"You are not my-"

"It's not like we're going to take embarrassing pictures of your…"

"Magnus STOP!"

"Why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Good, it's working."

"What's working!" Jace yelled.

"What's going on?" Alec strode down from the steps, towards his smiling boyfriend and red-faced brother. Looking at the laughing Simon, Isabel, and Maia.

"Jace won't pee in our sink because he thinks we'll make fun of his tiny bladder."

Alec blushed from Magnus calling it 'our' sink, and from trying to keep from laughing.

"That's not true!" Jace exclaimed. "Magnus started irritating me as soon as I came in! The only reason I came over was because I was angry at…"

"Angry at what?" Magnus asked innocently, eyes widening.

"I…I…don't remember."

"Good," Magnus clapped his hands "my job is done. Now all of you. Out." Magnus snapped his fingers and all of then in a blink of an eye were all standing outside, the door slammed in their faces.

Magnus turned to Alec and licked his lips. "Alone at last." He slowly sauntered seductively over to wear Alec was standing. He wrapped his leather sleeved arms around his waist, leaned into Alec's neck and flicked his tongue along to Alec's exposed collar bone.

"I don't what just happened-" Alec gasped as Magnus bit down on the exposed fleshed, "but right now, I really don't care."

Magnus smiled, his emerald cat eyes glowing, as Alec's hands fumbled over his throbbing body.

This day was going very well indeed.

CRASH! Magnus and Alec both hopped back away from the shards of glass detonating from the window.

Simon jumped up from his place on the floor, dusting off the shards of glass.

"Umm…sorry," Simon blushed from seeing the two men flushed and half undressed. "Forgot my GAMEBOY…"

"GET OUT!"

"uh…right…out…um…could you unlock the door…or…"

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE SON OF A-!"

"Alright, through the window…" Simon quickly threw himself out of the window, earning some infuriated cries.

"SIMON YOU FAT ASS, GET OFF ME!" Jace roared from outside the window.

Magnus gave a small chuckle before turning to his smiling gorgeous dark haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"Now where were we?"


End file.
